Devil's Choir
by SherlockFlirtsWithDeath
Summary: Clary Lightwood is a special case. Orphaned like her brother and living with their godparents. She rarely sleeps and refuses to properly talk to anyone who isn't her brother, Max,Maryse,Magnus,Robert,or n Jace change this or will he send her deeper into the shell that she has created? Will she let him help her get over the past,or will it haunt her for the rest of her life?


Thunder boomed overhead as Jonathan drove home. His sister, Clary, slept peacefully in the passenger seat. He was happy that she was sleeping for once. Their teachers were worried about her health. Clary almost never slept unless she had to or unless she was in Jonathan's presence. Rain pelted the metal roof of the car and a streak of lightning flashed across the sky.

Jonathan pulled into the driveway and turned the car engine off. He ran out of the car after popping open the trunk. Jonathan retrieved the suitcases and placed them on the porch underneath the awning. After getting all of the suitcases on the porch, he went back to the car to fetch his sister. Knowing she'd wake as soon as the rain hit her face, he woke her up himself. She yawned and stretched like a cat. Her brother smiled at her before running to the house with her in tow. He locked the car as Clary picked up her suitcase and unlocked the front door.

The brother and sister rolled their suitcases inside quietly. To their surprise, there was a light on in the kitchen. Jonathan kissed Clary's forehead and headed up the winding steps with his suitcases. Clary walked on to the kitchen. A smile lit up her face when she found her foster brother, Max, sitting at the bar. His little head popped up when he heard her light footsteps. He beamed once he saw the red head in the entry way. Max hopped off the chair and barreled toward her. Clary caught him with ease.

Clary and Jonathan's foster parents, Robert and Maryse Lightwood, were sitting at the kitchen table sipping coffee. It was nine o'clock at night. Maryse was the first to notice Clary and stood when she saw her. Max was still gripping Clary tightly. Even when Maryse gave Clary a hug. Jonathan had come back down the stairs and was welcomed by Maryse and Robert, after he gave Clary a hug. Max launched himself at Jonathan shortly after. Jonathan lifted the small nine year old onto his shoulders and walked around. Max was laughing and smiling like crazy, which made Clary happy.

"Home for good?" Robert asked Clary, clasping a hand on her shoulder.

Clary nodded. "That we are. Simon was going to transfer to Idris High in September. Jonathan and I figured we might as well too. Besides, we missed you guys. Max especially. I know his siblings are rarely home. Always out and not having any time for him."

Maryse smiled softly. "That's why you're here." She cupped Clary's face in her hands. "Sweetie." Clary knew what she was going to say. "You haven't been sleeping again."

Jonathan decided to butt in. "I don't blame her. With the nightmares she has." He shook his head. "I'm lucky I don't get them."

"You weren't there," Clary's voice was strained. "You didn't see it."

Everyone's mood dampened at the mention of what had happened many years ago. Diverting the attention from Clary, Maryse spoke. "Why don't you three go hang out upstairs? Be sure not to stay up too late. The other three will be home around midnight."

Clary tensed. "I finally get to meet the rest of the Lightwood kids." She tried to act happy. The only people she liked were Max, Jonathan, Simon, her one friend, Maryse, and Robert. Everyone else she avoided. After Clary and Jonathan became orphans, Clary gave up all hope on humanity.

"I'm not going to force you to be friends with them," Maryse said. "You don't even have to formally meet them if you don't want to."

"Okay," Clary murmured. She looked at Max and Jonathan. "You guys want to watch the Avengers?"

Max and Jonathan nodded vigorously. The both of them loved Marvel. Jonathan had been the one to first introduce it to Max while Clary had introduced him to anime and comic books. They had quite the influence on the little boy. He looked up to them.

Clary was asleep within the first hour of the movie. Jonathan was surprised that she'd fallen asleep so quickly. Especially since she'd never stayed at the Lightwood's house since she was ten. It was the same for Jonathan, but he wasn't as nervous as she was. They were at Alicante's boarding school for seven years. Maryse, Robert, and Max visited every summer and occasionally spring break. They usually went whenever their other children went somewhere.

They did this because Clary was uncomfortable and untrusting. Clary had specifically asked if they could do this. Maryse and Robert allowed this without question. They knew what she had been through. It was traumatizing enough.

Jonathan waited until the movie was over before saying goodnight to Max and bringing Clary into her room. He kissed her forehead before heading to his own room.

The peace didn't last the entire night. Screams echoed throughout the house. Unfortunately, it was one of Maryse's other kids who found Clary first. He had black hair and blue eyes. He found Clary curled up in the corner of the room, screaming. Granted, he didn't know who she was or what she was doing in the room.

Suddenly, the boy was pushed out of the way by Jonathan. Jonathan scooped Clary into his arms, but she thrashed and kicked. Jonathan was kicked in the stomach, but he held onto her tightly, whispering into her ear. The boy with the black hair stood dumbfounded by the door, watching the scene before him. Maryse and Robert were the next to run in followed by a golden haired boy, a raven haired girl, and Max.

Jonathan swung Clary into his arms. "I'm just going to keep her in my room. She sleeps better. Still has nightmares, but knows who she wakes up to."

Robert nodded. "I'll get extra pillows."

Maryse turned to her kids. "The rest of you go back to bed. We're going out in the morning."

"Mom, who are they? What are they doing in the house?" The raven haired girl asked.

"Go to bed, Isabelle."

Clary eventually stopped trying to attack her brother and settled in his arms. Tears streamed down her face. She was embarrassed to say the least. The entire house just saw her melt down. Or at least part of it. Clary buried her face in her brother's shirt. "What does Maryse have planned?" She asked once they were in Jonathan's room.

Robert walked in and answered her question. "We're going to the swimming hole. Neither of you have to come if you don't want to. It's the official first day of summer. We figured we'd do something summer related."

"Is Max going?" Clary peeked her head out from under her brother's arm, her tears dried and her face void of any emotion.

The foster father nodded his head slowly. "He is."

Clary bit her lip. "I'll go," she whispered into the quiet room. "But I'm _not_ swimming."

Jonathan grinned evilly. "We'll see about that."

Clary's eyes narrowed as she stared at her brother. "If you throw me into the water, I will _destroy _you."

Robert chuckled as he handed over the pillows. "My final goodnight, you two." The siblings called goodnight as he shut off the lights.

The rest of the night went fairly well. Clary twisted and turned, but stayed quiet. Jonathan was grateful for that. It seemed that his sister had slept for almost an entire day. They had been driving most of the day and she fell asleep an hour after they arrived home. Sure, she had woken herself up, but she fell back asleep soon after.

Morning came around quickly. Everyone but Clary was awake in the Lightwood household. By the time Clary woke up and got dressed, everyone was prepared to leave. Everyone but Max. Clary walked down the stairs and saw Max in front of his older brother, his arms crossed and head held high.

"If Clary's not going swimming then I'm not," he said defiantly.

The boy sighed. "You can't do everything Clary does." It seemed they finally knew who she was. "If you want to swim, don't let Clary's choice interfere with yours."

Max stomped his foot. "I'm not swimming!"

"Alec," Maryse called. "Don't try talking him out of it. He won't change his mind. You know that."

Alec sighed once again and nodded. He looked up and saw Clary. Alec opened his mouth to say something, but Clary's cell phone rang. Her eyebrows furrowed and she pulled out her phone. "Hello?"

"Clary?" It was Simon. "What are your plans for the day?"

Clary turned on her heel and walked toward the kitchen. "Swimming hole. Why?"

She could hear the smile in Simon's voice. "Great! Magnus and I were going to head over there. He wanted you to come. Desperately wanted you to come."

"Are you sure you didn't want me to come too?"

"Eh, you know how it is. When you see someone every day for an entire year, you kind of want to get away from them." Before Clary could yell at him, Simon laughed. "I'm kidding. Of course I wanted you to come. Also, I wanted to talk to Jonathan about school next year."

Clary would have laughed too, but she refused to laugh unless it was with Max. Even Jonathan had given up on trying to get her to laugh. At least she'd smile for them.

Magnus Bane was one of their friends from school. He was a glittery bisexual and one of Clary's closest friends. Magnus adored Clary and would do everything in his power to keep her smiling at school. Unfortunately, his plan worked some of the time, not all of the time. Still, he tried.

"Okay. I'll see you there then? We're going now." Clary said. She wanted food in her stomach.

"Of course, Fray. See you there." Simon hung up.

Maybe Clary would go swimming after all. She quickly ran upstairs and threw on her bathing suit before running back down to the kitchen. "Change of plans, Max. We're going swimming."

Jonathan laughed loudly. "Course you are. I knew he'd be able to do it."

The Lightwood kids gave him a weird look while Maryse and Robert chuckled lightly. "So we'll be seeing Simon and Magnus?" Clary nodded. She saw that there was a plate of pancakes next to Max. Shyly, she pointed to them. Maryse smiled and motioned for her to take a seat. She turned to Alec and Jonathan. "Why don't you two find Isabelle and Jace, and have them help you bring the things to the car?"

Alec nodded mutely and left with Jonathan in suit. Clary slowly at her pancakes while talking with Maryse about the swimming hole. Robert had Max go get his bathing suit on. Once Clary finished her breakfast, they all set out. Max went in Jonathan's car with him and Clary while the rest of the Lightwoods piled into the sleek, black Hummer. Clary didn't want to get into a car with so many people. Jonathan's car was a silver Ferrari that he only let Clary or himself drive. It was the last gift from his parents. They had given it to him through their will. They had also given Clary a car, but she refused to use it and ended up selling it before her sixteenth birthday.

It didn't take long to get to the swimming hole. Max was bouncing with excitement in the back of the Ferrari. He'd only been to the swimming hole twice before and both times he had loved it. Jonathan rolled into the imaginary parking spot and turned off the car. Clary stayed seated while Jonathan climbed out and let Max out. The Lightwoods had already gotten out of the Hummer by the time Clary eased herself from the car.

Simon and Magnus were impatiently waiting by the trail that led to the swimming hole. Magnus grabbed Clary when she was close enough. He squeezed her tight before taking her by the hand and leading the rest of them down the trail. Simon rolled his eyes at Magnus for not letting him say hello.

Jonathan stayed close to Clary as they made their way down. Once they were off the trail and standing on large rocks, everyone spread out to do their own separate things. Clary, Max, Simon, and Magnus sneaked down the rocks and laid their towels out beside the lake. Magnus glanced at Jonathan and gave him an evil smirk, which Jonathan returned. While Magnus grabbed Max, Jonathan grabbed Clary. Maryse and Robert watched with amusement as the two threw the red head and brunette into the lake.

* * *

**I'm going to continue my other story, but I had this idea burning in my mind. Figured I'd see if you guys liked it. Oh and Devil's Choir is a song by Black Veil Brides **


End file.
